disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story Midway Mania!
Disney's Hollywood Studios= |-|Disney California Adventure= |-|Tokyo DisneySea= Toy Story Midway Mania! (marketed as Toy Story Mania!) is an interactive 4-D attraction, located at three Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort and Tokyo DisneySea at Tokyo Disney Resort. Designed by Walt Disney Imagineering and inspired by Disney·Pixar's Toy Story franchise, the attraction was first unveiled during a press conference at Walt Disney World in January 2007. The Florida version opened officially on May 31, 2008, while the California version officially opened on June 17, 2008. The Japanese version of the attraction opened on July 9, 2012. Premise The ride has a giant animatronic Mr. Potato Head who entertains the people waiting in line. Park guests wear 3-D glasses (or Carnival Games Goggles) aboard spinning vehicles that travel through virtual environments based on midway games. The attraction features five mini-games after a practice round, each of which includes at least one "Easter egg" that can trigger additional targets or gameplay changes. These games are: *'Hamm & Eggs' - Hamm and Buttercup (replacing Rex after the release of Toy Story 3) invite you to knock down both moving and stationary barnyard animal targets using hardboiled eggs. *'Rex & Trixie's Dino Darts' (originally Bo Peep's Baaa-loon Pop prior to the release of Toy Story 3) - Launch darts and pop balloons in front of a bubbling volcano in this game starring Rex and Trixie. *'Green Army Men Shoot Camp' - Toss baseballs to break plates at a green army men firing range. *'Buzz Lightyear's Flying Tossers' - Buzz Lightyear urges you to toss rings and make them land atop the Little Green Men. *'Woody's Rootin' Tootin' Shootin' Gallery' - Shoot suction-cup-tipped darts at a variety of mine-cart targets in this game inspired by the "Woody's Roundup" television show. Compete with friends for the highest score or try to achieve a new personal best! But remember, whether you're an expert or a beginner, everyone's a winner! Each guest's score is recorded by an onboard display screen as points are acquired with individual toy cannons firing simulated projectiles at virtual targets. Toy Story characters including Woody, Hamm, Buzz Lightyear, Rex and Trixie appear during the attraction's different games. Towards upon disembarking the ride, an individual vehicle has displays the high score up to date as far back as best to date this recent hour, day, and month. Similar technology has been used in Disney attractions such as Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold at DisneyQuest and several Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. According to Disney, it is the first attraction created simultaneously by Walt Disney Imagineering for two theme parks. Trivia *Woody, Jessie, Bo Peep, Bullseye and Mr. Potato Head appeared at the opening ceremony in May 31, 2008. Buzz Lightyear was unable to appear in person with them because he was spending a year in space. * Although Toy Story Mania is set after Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, the wallpaper of Andy's room in Toy Story is seen in the ride. This was likely because the wallpaper was an iconic Pixar background. * In addition to toys, games, and books from the franchise; others referencing other Disney films, shorts, and places (both Pixar and non-Pixar) and other franchised games and toys decorate the entrance, queue, and ride in addition to a few that can only be seen there. Some references include a , the classic Tinkertoy construction set packaging that Woody used for the meeting podium, a Tin Toy Little Golden Book, a K'Nex helicopter with box, Ants in the Pants, Play-Doh containers, UNO cards, Crayola crayons (plus chalk and markers in the new Toy Story Land location), and the gameboards and/or game boxes and cards for Monopoly and the 1952 version of Chutes and Ladders. * The Prospector is seen on the ride, despite the fact he is not part of Andy's toys or Bonnie's toys. * Bonnie's toys were added to the ride before the release of Toy Story 3. This may have revealed spoilers for the end of the film. * Toy Story Mania, guests get to experience what life is like from a toy's perspective by coming into contact with the ViewMaster reels nearly four feet in diameter and the Tinkertoy connectors that are two feet across. Andy's Room will make a 5'6" person feel about 14 inches tall. * This carnival game has the same vehicle concept as the clone arcade game known as "Space Invaders Frenzy." Gallery TSMM! in DHS, Florida.jpg|Original Hollywood Studios entrance Toy Story Mania! TSL.jpg|Concept for DHS's new entrance in Toy Story Land TSMM! DCA.jpg Category:Attractions in Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Attractions in Disney California Adventure Category:Attractions in Tokyo DisneySea Category:Pixar attractions Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Land Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Paradise Pier